Hyrule en el filo de un cuchillo
by Seruji-Lerel
Summary: Final alternativo de Twilight Princess. No siempre los buenos ganan... No siempre gana alguien. ONE-SHOT


**Hyrule en el filo de un cuchillo.**

Y otra vez yo, observando el inmenso cielo gris desde una de las muchas ventanas del castillo, acompañando a las gotas de lluvia con mis lágrimas. Y es que no puedo hacer más que eso, no sin Link, no sin esa sonrisa que hacía brillar mi Sol interior en los peores momentos aunque él no lo supiera. El hecho de que cayera en la última batalla contra el demonio rojo es el motivo por el cuál todo Hyrule ha vuelto a sucumbir a la magia negra del Crepúsculo, el tirano Zant ha vuelto de entre los muertos gracias a Ganondorf y aquí me tienen, contemplando como mi gente ha adoptado una apariencia fantasmal y como el aire ha adquirido un ambiente lúgubre y tétrico. Yo solo puedo quedarme en este torreón, ocultando mis heridas con la túnica negra que me han hecho llevar desde entonces.

-¡Dejadme! ¡Por favor!

Esa es Midna, la que al final resultó ser la princesa de la otra dimensión. La llevan torturando desde hace tres días, desde que acabó todo. No quiero pensar en las cosas que le estarán haciendo a diario. Ella, no sé cómo, pudo lograr su objetivo: recuperar su aspecto original. Ganondorf hundió su espada en el pecho de Link y Midna acudió ayudar. Era tarde para el rubio caballero, pero la Princesa del Crepúsculo se transformó en un enorme monstruo para acabar con el portador de la Trifuerza del Poder. Ella no contaba con que la parte de Link fue adquirida por Ganondorf al haber acabado con él, así que Midna fue derrotada con facilidad. En vez de adoptar la forma de duende en la que estaba esclavizada durante toda la aventura, se transformó en la bella chica que era antes. Vi desde la lejanía cómo se la llevaban a rastras hacia dentro del castillo y yo, sin pensar, me fui cabalgando en dirección opuesta con Epona, la yegua del fallecido héroe.

Una vez conseguí cruzar toda la pradera para fugarme de ese ambiente hostil y sanguinario me encontré con la sorpresa que ya tenían preparada para mí: una emboscada. Yo por ese entonces no me había acordado de agarrar mi florete antes de salir, aunque tampoco hubiera ayudado mucho.

Yo sabía lo que querían, era de esperar. Ganondorf tenía dos tercios de la Trifuerza, yo el restante. Esos esbirros que me cerraban el paso tenían la obligación de retenerme en ese lugar para reservarle el tesoro que se ocultaba en mí al Señor de los Demonios. Aparentemente no tenía escapatoria, Ganondorf tenía prácticamente en sus manos la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría. No podía separarla de mí. ¿O sí?

Me bajé de Epona y busqué en la alforja que iba atada en su montura. No encontré nada más que los brebajes que se solían vender en la Ciudadela o en Kakariko, un tirachinas, un silbato y un cuchillo. Cogí el último, estaba decidida de lo que iba a hacer. Sin dudarlo me clavé el arma blanca, provocando que sustituyera todos los pensamientos y sensaciones que estaba sintiendo por el frío que el cuchillo trasmitía a mis costillas. A lo mejor cometer suicidio no fue la mejor opción, pero sin duda tampoco era la peor.

Siempre me había preguntado qué sentiría cuando me mataran. Ahora ya lo sé. Pasé en ese momento a ser un fantasma, un fantasma que vio como la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría se elevaba, más allá del alcance de cualquier ser vivo, para reunirse con Nayru. Ganondorf gritó de rabia al haber tenido el poder completo tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez. Se cargó a algunos de sus esbirros y volvió para gobernar Hyrule. No con un poder completo pero sí suficientemente grande como para convertir mi reino en lo que es hoy.

Yo debo permanecer al lado de mi cadáver, así lo dicta mi voluntad. Igualmente, por mucha lluvia negra que caiga, veo una cosa que han hecho bien. Si me volteo puedo ver en el suelo mi cuerpo tumbado con el de Link, sin que estos envejezcan.

Por ahora me voy a limitar a esperar delante del cristal hasta que Ganondorf muera y se renueve la Trifuerza, ya que si no tiene las tres partes no puede tener una vida eterna. Eso sí, otra chica encarnará mi papel, otro chico el de Link y otro villano el del Señor de los Demonios. Espero que la próxima Zelda lo haga mejor que yo.


End file.
